Olivia Kennedy-Lewis
|image = TBA |caption = Olivia |gender = Female |age = 15 years-old |height = 5 ft. 9 in. (175 cm) |nationality = American |hometown = San Francisco |born = 1999 |profession = Student |haircolour = Pale honey blonde |eyecolour = Reddish brown |food = Gyros sandwich |movie = TBA |series = TBA |colour = Red |song = Pop Revolution Party by LoliRock |fear = TBA |parents = Helen (deceased mother) Benjamin (deceased father) |siblings = Christine (deceased older sister) |stepsiblings = N/A |grandparents = TBA |friends = Almost no one |loveinterests = N/A |pets = A dog |otherrelatives = Tristan (uncle) Pauline (aunt) Peyton (cousin) Joanne (cousin) |first = TBA |voice = Rebecca Shoichet (English-speaking countries) Kate Kelly (Brazil) Solange Santos (Portugal) Isabel Jacobetty (singing voice on Portugal) Christine Byrd (Latin America) Ariadna Jimenez (Spain) Anna Orra (singing voice on Spain) Siri Nilsen (Norway) Lina Hedlund (Sweden) Magdalena Wasylik (Poland) Anca Iliese (Romania) Cătălina Chirțan (singing voice on Romania) Darya Frolova (Russia) Natalya Romanko (Ukraine) }} About her Olivia is an intelligent and wistful 15-year-old girl who lost her parents and older sister in a mysterious car accident when she was 7, living with her uncle Tristan and her aunt Pauline since then. Distant and cynical about everything around her, she dislikes socializing or playing sports and is often blunt and serious but, despite that, she’s equitable and fair, hates injustice and prejudice, likes protecting the weakest and fights against the cliques who dominate Greeley Academy. A hopeless romantic, she has one-sided crushes on many boys in her school but doesn't take any of them seriously and tries to focus solely in her studies. She is also very focused in her actions and constantly bounces back between an irritable and a peaceful behaviour. Very fond of cleaning, cooking and gardening, her maternal side is often the butt of many jokes among her friends. If she was in charge of a situation, she would not need to say the same things twice, probably because a lot of people like her. They would happily do all chores without complaining and would finish it quickly, while showing big smiles in their faces. Her leadership abilities are something that shows how sweet-natured and sympathetic she can be to most people, as long they don’t make fun of her smartness. Besides being quite observant and helpful, she can be manipulative to these kinds of people when she wants to. Physical appearance She is a tall and fair-skinned 15-year-old girl with long pale honey blonde hair carelessly held up into a messy bun and reddish brown eyes who usually is seen wearing a white medium-sleeved lab coat over a pale pink dress shirt with a bluish black small bow tie, a blackish brown vest, a chequered dark blue high-waisted skirt, white socks and dark gray shoes with white laces. She also wears thick and round eyeglasses, a yellow pencil resting behind her ears and a golden wristwatch in her right wrist. Category:Females Category:2015 Characters Category:Characters